


The Demon

by Scuorge10



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad is a "Demon", Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Skeppy is part diamond, So on and so on, Some people are hybrids, There might be blood idk yet, breakdowns, none of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scuorge10/pseuds/Scuorge10
Summary: People think BadBoyHalo is a demon and nothing else, well, besides his friends of course.This leads to Bad having a breakdown and Sapnap wanting to know what's wrong.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Introduction

Howdy there! 

So this story is part of a series or main story me and my friend are working on. It's an AU! This AU this called **"Brothers Among Us"**.

How this AU works:

This AU is called brothers among us, because all of these families are found. None of this is really canon, other than the family stuff I get from the Dream SMP wiki.

Also, me and my friend are making Techno and Wilbur Twin Brothers, since Techno said he doesn't like being apart of the family LORE wise, he is okay with us doing it AU wise.

**Families:**

**BadBoyHalo Family:**

BBH (related to Sapanp, Sap's father)

Sapnap (related to BBH, BBH's son)

Dream

George 

Ant

**SBI + Tubbo:**

Philza (Father to Techno and Wilbur and Tommy)

Wilbur (Twin to Techno)

Techno (Twin to Wilbur, older by a few minutes)

Tommy

Tubbo (unofficially adopted) 

**Schlatt Family (disbanded):**

Schlatt 

Dream

Tubbo

Also, I am aging some characters down to better fit the story. Example of this; I'll make Sapnap a baby when Bad is an adult and raising him.


	2. Breakdown

Bad was just a normal anyway person. Or, so he thought. Bad didn’t understand that people looked at him in fear. 

He didn’t understand that when he had his hood up, all people could see was an endless black void with two bright glowing eyes. And when he talked, people could only see his bright white teeth, which were pointed.

So, it was only a matter of time when the reality of all of it slapped him in the face. 

That morning Sapnap grew in horns was one of the worst mornings he’s ever had. 

He was ecstatic that Sapnap had a trait of his. He wanted to get a better look at his son’s horns, but when he saw his son crying and screaming about how horrible they were made him freeze. It got worse that when he tried to comfort his boy, he got hateful words instead. Words that stuck with him. 

_ They think that you’re a monster! They’re terrified of you! What if they see me with these horns?! What do you think they’ll call me?! _

His son's sobbing still ringed in his ears. He stared in his own bathroom mirror for what left like ages. 

He couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t stop staring at all the things that made him different from others. What made him a monster.

He couldn’t help but stare at his raisin black skin. His jet black hair. His horns were both roughly 8 inches, with a red gradient at the tips. His long slim tail had a heart-shaped tip. His hands were like humans, but instead of normal nails, he had small black claws. His stark white eyes seemed to glow a little. His pointed long ears. 

He gently touched his horns, his hands shaking. Tears weld up in his eyes. 

No wonder people saw him as a demon. He was almost the textbook definition of one. Sharp horns, pointed tail, black and red color scheme.

He let out a small sob, his soft grip on his horns becoming harsh as he fell to his knees on the bathroom floor. His whole body was wracked with sobs as he curled in on himself.

He didn’t notice when his best friend entered the bathroom. He didn’t notice when his best friend tried to calm him down. His head was too busy spinning with all of the sudden realizations. How people looked at him when they flinches away when he got close to them. Dream, Ant, and George flinching at their first sight of him.

It was because of _him_ that his son got made fun of. It was because of _him_ that his son now has horns. Horns of a _demon_. A _monster_. 

Bad flinched when a familiar figure pulled him into a tight hug. As if said person was afraid to let Bad go. 

Bad kept crying until they died down, and he went limp into Skeppy’s arms, who never once let go of him.

\----</3----

Skeppy kept a solid hold on Bad. Hugging his best friend so tight he feared the demon would break under it. As soon as Bad had quieted down and went limp in Skeppy’s arms is when he stood up, picking his friend up bridle style. 

He carried Bad to his bed and laid him down gently, but keeping a hold on his hand, a silent promise he’d be here when his friend woke up. 

Skeppy was scared. Yes, he’s trolled Bad in the past. Hell, he was able to make the poor man scream, but they both knew it was in good fun. He learned to tone down his trolling.

But, he’s _never_ seen Bad like this. He’s never seen him break, even when he saw how people treated him. 

_Whoever did this, I will destroy_. 

It was a violent thought, but Skeppy hated seeing Bad like this. He wondered for a moment if he should tell Vurb and Spifey of what happened, so they could all search for whoever did this to their friend. But he thought against it.

He would ask Bad once he woke up. For now, Skeppy laid next to Bad, tight hold on his hand, rage building up deep inside his stomach. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up, Bad.”


	3. Baby Sitters

While Bad was asleep, Skeppy sat up and called two of his best friends. Vurb and Spifey.

He needed them to come over this time, just so they can watch the kids while he watched over Bad.

Skeppy went back to laying down when Vurb said they were on their way.

\----</3----

Sapnap ran to the door when he heard a knock. He opened the door and blinked. In the doorway, he saw two men he’s never seen before.

One was in a Cookie Monster hoodie, he looked like a regular human except he had weird flappy dog ears instead of regular ears, and what looked to be an oddly short curled tail behind him.

The other was taller than most people he’s ever seen. He was in a dark brown hoodie, but he could see that the hoodie had ears, so he guessed it was supposed to be some type of animal. He had every messy and wavy hair. He smiled at Sapnap.

“Hey, bud.” The tall one said. “May we come in?”

Sapnap looked at him unsure. 

“Hey! It’s okay, we’re friends of Skeppy! He invited us over.” The shorter one quickly put in. 

Sapnap narrowed his eyes before stepping away from the door to make room. As the two walked in, he could see Dream staring at them.

Dream always wore a mask, but when he stared at you, it felt more uneasy, for you never knew what expression he was making. 

“Skeppy! Where are ya, dude?!” The shorter of the two shouted, which caused Ant and George to walk in confused.

Skeppy suddenly came from a room, Sapnap made it out to be his father's room. Skeppy closed the door so lightly, it looked as if he was afraid to anger Bad or something. Sapnap wasn’t sure why he did that. 

The man made his way to his two supposed friends.

“Vurb. Please, quiet it down a bit.” 

The short man, Vurb, was taller than Skeppy and looked at him confused. “Why? I thought you liked me loud.” 

Skeppy rubbed his face. 

“I do! You just need to be quiet for right now.” Without another word he walked back to the hallway and gestured for Vurb and his friend to follow, which they did.

Sapnap tried to follow to see what was wrong, but the tallest man looked at him and shook his head. Sapnap stared as all three adults entered his father's room.

His nerves started growing worse.

\----</3----

Skeppy leads Spifey and Vurb into Bad’s room and gestures to the demon. 

“Fuck, he looks like a wreck!” Vurb blurted it out. Skeppy sighed nodding his head and sat on the bed and held Bad’s hand.

Vurb smirked, clearly ready to make a joke before Skeppy gave him a glare.

“Spifey. Vurb. I need you to babysit Bad’s kids while I look after Bad.”

Spifey scoffed. “Sure. Leave it to me to take care of you and Bad’s kids.”

Vurb laughed but tried to keep the laugh quiet. 

Skeppy eternally screamed.

_ I’m going to strangle Vurb later. _

“Whatever. It’s lunchtime. Go feed them.”

“What does Bad feed them?”

Skeppy looked at him with a ‘wtf’ face. “He feeds them food?”

Spifey broke out into laughter. “I think he meant what do the kids usually eat?”

Skeppy thought for a moment.

“I think...Rabbit stew? Or mushroom stew for lunch.”

Spifey and Vurb nodded and walked out to go cook. Skeppy looked at Bad. His heart clenched at the sight.

The demon had tear streaks down his cheeks. His hair was too long and messy when it’s usually pretty short. He can see the bags under his eyes. The man really needed a break, and Skeppy would give it to him. 

“Don’t worry, Bad. I’m here.” Skeppy whispered. 


	4. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry these chapters are short. 👉👈

When Bad woke up, Skeppy decided to clean him up a little. So, he sat the demon down in a chair and made him lean back in a sink as he washed the demon's hair. He wonders how Bad always does it considering his horns were in the way a bit.

He was in the middle of cutting it when Bad finally spoke.

“Skeppy...” Bad’s voice was raspy. “Am I...Am I really that hard to look at?” 

Skeppy stopped what he was doing and looked in the mirror. He could see Bad’s face. He looked miserable. Skeppy’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Bad...What gave you that idea?” 

“It’s just...Sapnap said some things...”

Skeppy’s grip on the scissors tightened and he got back to cutting. 

“Oh? And what did Sapnap say?” Skeppy didn’t intend for that to come out harsh but it did. Making the demon flinch a little.

Bad gripped his tail before he spoke.

“I...He said all the kids were terrified of me. That they only see me as a demon. That night when I was crying I had a realization that even adults fear me. I’ve seen the way people flinch in my presence...”

Skeppy put the scissors down. He turned Bad around, cupping his cheeks. 

“Bad. They may see you as a demon, but believe me when I say that you are an angel.” 

"But-"

Skeppy cut Bad off. "Bad. If people are judging you based on looks, then they don't deserve you. You are the best thing to happen to people and they need to get off their high horses and look past their noses to see that."

He hugged Bad. “We’re lucky to have you...Don’t ever think you’re a monster.”

Bad seemed to relax a little, but Skeppy could still feel that he was tense. 

\----</3----

“Dammit, you’re not cutting the rabbit properly!”

“Oh, so you know how to do it?!” 

Sapnap and Dream watched the two adults, Vurb and Spifey bicker in the kitchen. Sapnap wondered if Bad could hear and was mumbling ‘Language’.

Dream just shook his head. 

“Who hired you guys?” The masked boy asked though it was a lot more sarcastic than an actual question.

Vurb whipped his head around. “We’re getting paid to this?!” 

Spifey smacked his head.

“No you overgrown dog!” 

Sapnap laughed at the scene before him. He turned smiling when he saw George and Ant walk into the kitchen. 

Ant glanced at the two adults then turned his attention to Sapnap. 

“Have you seen Bad? I wanted to give him something.”

Sapnap shook his head. 

“He hasn’t been out all morning. He’s still in his room with Skeppy.” Sapnap looked at the cat hybrid. “What exactly did you make?” 

The cat hybrid dug into his pocket and took out a little bracelet. It was black and red but had a little silver cat charm. Sapnap made out the other one currently on Ant’s wrist. His was a mix of greens, but it had a little horn charm on it that looked like one of Bad’s horns.

Sapnap cringed at the thought of his own horns that were currently covered by his hair.

“It looks cool!” 

“Thanks. It’s like a little friendship bracelet for me and Bad. Something to thank him with for rescuing me.” 

Sapnap thought back to that day. Where He and Bad were out on a walk with Dream, and they spotted Ant in a tree, that was set on fire. Bad was quick to react. The demon jumped into the flaming tree and grabbed the cat off of it. Bad recused Ant that day but got a small burn on his left arm. 

Sapnap snapped back into reality when Vurb and Spifey got louder. Skeppy walked in and scolded them for it, which was surprising since Bad is usually the one to scold others.

He watched as Skeppy gestured to the room Bad slept in, and watched as the other two’s faces dropped. The man in bright blue was clearly upset, but what threw Sapnap off was how his angry stare was turned at him. Sapnap flinched back.

Skeppy then went back to Bad’s room, where Sapnap could see Bad’s tail was slightly outside the door but moved when Skeppy entered. 

_ What is going on...? Why is Skeppy angry at me?!  _


End file.
